And you told me to be careful!
by One Direction 232
Summary: Hannah is 20 years old and the baby sister of One Direction band member Louis Tomlinson. What happens when she finds out she is pregnant with one of the other band members baby?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone! this is my first One Direction Fanfiction!i hope everyone enjoys it and stuff so follow and favourite! Also leave me comments and reviews, it means the world to me :) THANKYOU xx**_

"El?" I called from my bedroom door. I waited a few seconds before she replied.

"Yeah Han, what's up babe?" She replied. El was my older brother Louis' serious long-term girlfriend.

I trusted El with my life. "I need a sister talk" That's all I could manage before breaking down into tears.

My name is Hannah Daytona Tomlinson. Yes I am the younger sister of the famous boy band member, but to me, he is just Lou. There's three years between me and Louis and I just turned 20 and Lou is 23. Louis and I have always been incredibly close and when he left for his Xfactor audition I knew that it wouldn't change our relationship and when Louis asked me to join them on their second world tour, I couldn't resist and I have been on tour with the boys ever since. It's been a crazy few years living with Louis and the four other guys, it has been quite a challenge and I find myself always picking up the slack around the house even though the guys promise to clean up.

I remember having a serious conversation with Louis about not getting romantically involved with any of the guys and at the time, coming from my 19-year-old brother the thought of being in a relationship with people he associated with made me sick!

Harry Edward Styles. What could I say about the one guy who made my entire world spin, in a good way? It wasn't long after Lou and I had that conversation about getting 'romantically involved' that we got together. It was literally love at first sight. Harry and I did absolutely everything together, and I mean everything…..

As soon as I let the first gasp of air out, I heard El run down the hall and straight into mine and Harry's room.

"Babe, what's happened?" She brushed the now wet hair off of my face.

"I'm…..i'm…..P-pregnant." I sniffed away the tears and rubbed my eyes.

Els eyes grew wider as the realization sunk in. she rubbed my back as I let my head fall onto her shoulder.

"You wanna know a secret?" She whispered in my ear. My head shot up, wondering what the hell could be more shocking than my announcement.

"Lou didn't want to tell anyone yet, but….. We're pregnant too love." My jaw dropped. My brother, the one who always told ME careful was in the same boat as me! I guess that news was more shocking than mine.

I lent in and gave El and my unborn niece or nephew a big hug before we were suddenly interrupted by someone standing at the frame of my door.

I quickly sat up and wiped the tears from my face before I spoke to the father of my child.

"Haz, I….um…..I….." He noticed the sadness in my voice and immediately ran to my side.

"Love, what's happened?" He placed his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close.

El gave me the 'We can talk later' look before walking out and closing the door behind her.

"Hannah, what aren't you telling me?" now his voice was filled with seriousness. It was amazing how Harry could just feel when something had happened.

I sat beside Harry and held his hand tight before letting out one final sigh and revealing my… I mean our news. I was mad but happy at the same time. Excited but disappointed too.

I pulled his hand towards my flat stomach. "Ready to be a father Styles?"

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello everyone! So majority of my comments are people saying you cant post on here bla bla bla but what ever, if people are reading, ill keep uploading! but incase something does happen and it gets taken down, you can still read the story on Wattpad! Just follow me One_Direction_232 and the story is on there so please head to wattpad and vote and leave comments and stuff, otherwise, leave them on here and ill try my best to keep the story alive :) xoxo**_

I sat there in the silence that slowly began to consume us. And it wasn't until I felt Harry move his hand from under mine and get up to walk out that I snapped back to the real world. He didn't say anything before walking away and the second he stepped out the door, my brain was rushed with questions. _Was this is? Was he walking away from all this? _I mean, I don't blame him. We are both only 20 years old, we're still babies ourselves, and how are we supposed to raise our own child? And before I could answer any of these questions I let one tear fall, followed by another and another until I had cried enough tears to fill the Pacific Ocean!

I wiped the underneath parts of my eyes before opening my bedroom door and walking out into the kitchen area. Harry had left, probably to clear his head. He deserved the right to do that I supposed and Eleanor had gone to meet with Lou and the rest of the guys at the stupid so it was just me all alone in this big house.

Just as I made myself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and finally got comfortable….. There was a knock at the door. 'Typical' I thought to myself as I sat up, placed the plate on the counter and headed to the door. As I approached the door I could tell straight away who it was. It was a figure I knew extremely well.

"Geez Liam! Forgot your keys again?" I said as I opened the door and closed it quickly trying to escape from the cold, crisp London air.

"Something like that" Liam let out a sigh before shivering and rubbing his arms with his hands in aid to keep warm. I could see the look on his face. Something was up, I just didn't know what. "Han, I'm like your big brother right? I mean you could and would tell me if something was going on yeah?" His questioned left like a knife straight in my heart. _How did he know? _No way El would have said something because she was pregnant as well which only left… Harry. Trust that idiot with one thing and the world finds out in 30 seconds. The sad part was that it's true. The fans would probably find out the sex of my baby before I did.

"Why do you ask Li?" I played dumb just in case Harry hadn't actually said anything.

"Well Haz came rushing back to the studio, grabbed El and Louis and left. He seemed really upset love. Is there something I should know?

I debated whether to tell Liam or not and I decided that it wasn't just up to me to say anything, Harry had a part to play in this too. "I wish I could tell you Liam, but you are gonna have to ask Harry yourself" I stood on my tip toes and kissed Liam's cheek before returning to my peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

Liam stood next to the couch before finally deciding to sit next to me. My phone started buzzing on the counter.

I let out a hefty sigh before beginning to get up to get it before Liam stopped me. "I'll get it love" He smiled. Liam's smile always made me feel better. It was just so warm and comforting.

"Who is it?" I called back from the couch.

"Erm, Its Louis babe" He yelled back. My mouth dropped when I put two and two together.

Harry had just rushed back to the studio and grabbed El and Lou. Eleanor was the only one who knew about the baby and harry had seen us talking before I told him. Had he told Louis? Tears began to fall and I slid the finger across the phone to answer.

"Hello?" I spoke into the phone.

It felt like hours I stood there waiting to hear Louis voice. Then the silence broke….

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thanks to everyone for the reviews and reads and stuff. it means a lot! So here is chapter three. But please feel free to head to my wattpad to get more regular updates, doesn't mean i love those readers more, its just easier to write and post straight from there :) So please let me know what you think. Love you all oxoxo_**

'Play it cool…. Play it cool' I repeated to myself in my head over and over again.

"Hannah? Has something happened with you a Harry?" _What_?

My voice began to stutter. "u….uh…..n-no, why?" I had to sit down. Was my brother about to tell me that he knew I was pregnant? What had Harry done?

"Well Harry came rushing back to the studio and wanted to speak to El and I and then he wanted to just talk to El? I thought maybe you guys had ended things?"

Thank-God! I thought to myself. "Why would we be ending things Lou?" I laughed before I realised that that could be a possible outcome of all this.

"I'm just looking out for my baby sister, y'know" I could hear the sincerity in Louis voice before we said our goodbyes and hung up.

"Phew!" I said as I fell back in the soft leather couch.

Liam just stared at me with that _Not entirely sure what's going on but i'm too scared to ask in-case I get bashed _look on his face. I laughed at Liam as I rubbed my hand through his soft dirty blonde coloured hair. I placed my head on Liam's chest as I remember the first day the tour began , how long ago it felt…. And how much had changed since then….

~FLASHBACK~

"LOUIS!" I called from the top of the stairs to our house. "I need your help right now!" I said again.

"Shit, I'm coming no need to yell…. Y'know if this is what I'm going to have to deal with all tour…. You may as well just stay home!" He joked. I knew he was joking because Louis has been begging me to come with him on tour since he first started with One Direction.

I fell back onto my bed and watched as Lou tried to pick up my suit case. "Holy shit. How much did you pack? Like seriously not even I pack that much crap and I always have the heaviest suit case!" Louis stated as he dragged the bag out the door and down the stairs.

I let out a small laugh. "Uh Lou…." I waited for him to run back upstairs.

"What now Han?" he sounded puffed out from taking my bag.

"There are more bags…" I finished before breaking out into a fit of laughter.

After Louis brought all the bags down and into the car, we left for the airport. First stop was LA. Man I was dying to see America, I had always wanted to go but it was hard from mum to take us overseas. We waited in the black van for 10-15 minutes. I was so nervous but I didn't really know why. Like I had met all the boys before and stuff and we all got along well… so why did I care so much what they thought of me? Maybe it was because I haven't seen them face to face in just under a year? I had grown a lot whilst Louis was away not just physically but mentally and maybe it was the fact that I was nervous that something might happen with one of the boys but the chances one of them…. Would want to get with me…._ Yeah right! _ I wasn't short but I wasn't tall. I had curly brown hair and hazel coloured eyes. I wasn't stunning or drop dead gorgeous…. I guess I was just…..well…plain.

"Hannah?" Louis was waving his hand in front of my face which broke me out of my day dream.

"Mhmm" I replied.

"The boys are here, we gotta go." Lou smiled as he took my hand to help me out.

I was used to paparazzi being around. They used to follow me to school sometimes just to get a snap or they would hand around outside the house just in case Louis decided to stop by, but this….. this was crazy. There were hundreds of cameras all flashing people screaming as Louis stepped out with me following closely behind him.

"Where are the boys?" I yelled through all the screaming whilst Lou's security pushed us forward to get past the crowds.

"They're already in the private lounge, we are meeting them there" He yelled back slightly turning his head over his shoulder.

I nodded at Louis as I kept walking. Lou waved at all the fans before walking inside the side door to the terminals private lounge.

"LOUIS!" I saw Harry get up from his comfy looking seat and run towards my older brother and bear hug him.

I stood there awkwardly. I always thought Harry was cute but for some reason…. He just looked ultra good today. I bit my bottom lip, it was terrible habit I had when I got nervous and or shy, I couldn't stop doing it!

Once Lou and Harry stopped their weird huggy huggy session Lou re introduced me to everyone. "Lads, you all remember my baby sister Hannah?" After he said that all the boys stood up and gave me a big hug, except for harry…Wow what a kick in the guts!

Everyone sat back down, but I went to get a drink. Just as I was about to pour myself a cup of water I felt a hand on my waist followed by a soft kiss on my cheek. "Welcome to the family" His husky voice made it easy to tell who it was. I turned around to lock my eyes with Harry's.

Instant chemistry….

~End of Flash back~

_**TBC**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks for the comments and reads :) Anyway this weeks been pretty full on and its given me inspiration so expect more regular updates! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter :) **_

I sat on my comfy bed as I scrolled through my twitter. As usual I had the typical kind of hate comments.

Hazzaloubears: There is no way that HanDayTom deserves to be with MY Harry! She isn't even pretty!

OneDbby: I think HanDayTom is a little selfish, like you're already brother and sister with Lou, Leave harry to someone else!

Ouch…. That last one hurt a little. But then amongst the hate were always the true Directioners who continuously had something sweet to say about me

Harrymybabe: I really love how HanDayTom always makes an effort to talk to us fans. She deserves to be with Harry 3

OneDQT: HanDayTom You're so pretty, you and harry are so cute together and you and Lou are the best siblings ever….. Follow back?

I decided to follow both of them back. I don't usually make a habit of following people but these two fans brought a smile to my face today so they deserve it.

I put my phone down and closed my eyes for a few minutes. I felt the mattress sink low on my right said and instantly I knew it was either Harry or Louis. I turned my head towards who ever it was and opened my eyes.

Harry, I was surprised that he was here; I honestly thought he would want nothing to do with me. I bit my bottom lip. Damn it! I seriously can not help it! I looked around the room awkwardly before finally letting out a deep sigh.

"Harry I'm so sorry" I let out. I felt my eyes well up but I fought the tears back.

"It's not you who should be sorry" He put his hand on my knee as he too let out a deep breath. We sat there again in the silence before Harry broke it. "We are going to be okay" He showed a slight smile. It was obvious that he wasn't thrilled about becoming a father but it meant more than he would ever know that he just said that.

I nestled my head into Harry chest, I guess I feel asleep because I woke up under the sheets and harry was gone. I rubbed my eyes out of tiredness and ran my fingers though my hair. I walked over to the mirror and chucked my hair into a messy bun before making my way down stairs.

The house was pretty big, well I guess it has to be when you live with 5 messy boys who have their girlfriends over every second night. Some nights there would be everyone in the house and it would be so crowded. There was me and Harry, Louis and El, Zayn and Perrie and Niall and Liam would either have friends over or they would occasionally bring a girl back but it was more Niall than Liam that did that. So mine and Harrys' room were upstairs between Louis and Els room and Liam's. Zayn and Nialls' rooms where downstairs across the hall from each other because Zayn liked his 'Privacy' but didn't wanna be alone when Perrie wasn't around. The sleeping arrangements were perfect in my eyes.

'mmmm someone's cooking' I thought to myself as I walked down the last step and made my way to the kitchen. 'Better not be Louis' I thought to myself again.

"What's cookin good lookin?" I stated as I sat down on the bar stool and lent down on the kitchen bench.

"It's a surprise. You'll have to wait….and…..see" Harry laughed as he smeared the chocolate covered mixing spoon on my nose.

I walked around the bench and pulled Harry by the wrist in tight so our bodies were as close as they could possibly be. I went in to kiss Harry but instead I lowered my hand into the mixing bowl and smeared the chocolate batter all over his face

Harry closed his eyes tight as he wiped his mouth free from the chocolate. "You…are…..so dead!"

TBC

Please leave me reviews and comment ect :) For more regular updates head to my wattpad the story is called "You kicked all my walls in"


End file.
